Touch of Paris
by auslly4ever
Summary: A story filled with Auslly moments. How can a class trip make Austin and Ally fall in love with each other? Maybe thts the Touch of paris! I DONT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

"Dad, I don't want to go on the stupid class trip!" I cried. My father was making me go to this stupid class trip to Paris. I mean it's not like I didn't want to go to Paris. The only reason why I didn't want to go on this class trip was:

Trish wasn't coming as she had a family thing.

I barely knew anyone from my class. I was the new kid!

I just moved to Miami High with Trish a few weeks ago. Anyways, my father was making me go because he wanted to go to some stupid convention and didn't want me to stay in Miami all alone! Urgh! This was going to be the worst Trip ever.

********************************* The Day of the Trip***************************************

"I _can't believe my father made me go on this stupid trip_." I thought to myself, as I boarded the plane. Since it was an economy class 3 of us had to sit together. To my luck I had to sit in the middle. To my right sat… Oh no…. the most popular boy in school! Austin Moon. He was the most popular boy in school, which was a bad thing for me because now I had to sit with a guy who is too popular to know my name.

To my left sat a stranger man who was in his young 20s. "_Oh I am gonna hate my dad for this_!" I thought to myself.

As soon as I sat down the air hostess came and explained us all the rules. After that the blonde boy on my right, greeted me and said "Hey! You're Ally Dawson, right?" Wow he knew my name. As a reply I just smiled and nodded.. With that he held out his hand to shake mine. "I'm Austin Moon!" he said while we shook each other's hands. "I know! You are the most popular kid in his school. Everyone knows your name!" I said and he smiled. "_Maybe this wasn't going to be so awkward after all_" I thought.

Finally the plane was ready for takeoff, which reminded me, I was afraid during landings and takeoffs. The plane ran on the runway, and I closed my eyes, and clenched to something really hard. I didn't let go until we were safely in the air. I slowly opened my eyes and saw I was holding hands with Austin Moon. I looked up at his confused face. I at once let go of his hand and said "Oh I am so sorry…. I didn't mean…. It's just that I am afraid of landing and takeoffs! Sorry!" I was so embarrassed.

"Hey, it's ok Ally! Don't worry. I didn't mind it at all! Oh and feel free to hold my hand during the landing as well!" with that he just smiled and winked.

This made my heart race.

To kill my time, I started to read a book. Austin on the other hand was already a sleep with headphones in his ears. At that point I had to admit he was cute!

I staring at Austin was interrupted by the passenger on my left, when he "accidently" touched my shoulder saying he was just stretching. A few minutes later he was again touching my shoulder and my leg with his leg. When I looked at him he just smiled and winked. At that moment I was freaking out. I started to move away from that guy as he was me uncomfortable.

I knew it was end of the line when I bumped into Austin's shoulder. He suddenly woke up and said "What's wrong?" With his eyes still fuzzy and full with sleep. I just look up at him and smiled awkwardly and apologized for waking him up from his sleep. Right then the guy on my left started to touch my left with his foot. I shoved my legs and myself towards Austin. Austin saw that. He suddenly unbuckled his seatbelt, got up and said, "Hey Ally wanna switch seats."

I thanked my lucky stars and took Austin's offer. He then sat on my seat and I sat in his. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes for a while. I was happy that I was away from that whako thanks to Austin.

I opened my eyes and leaned next to Austin and whispered "thank you!" His eyes were closed so I figured he has fallen asleep again. I smiled and looked away, thinking I will thank him later. With that I turned my attention towards my book. Austin at that very moment leaned next to me with his lips next to my ear and whispered "Anytime!"

This sent chills down my spine. I looked up and turned my face towards Austin which was inches away from mine. I stared into his beautiful eyes.

I snapped myself back to reality and looked away from Austin's perfect face. I opened my book, put my headphones on and started to read my book.

The next thing I knew I was out cold.

***************************************A few hours later************************************

I was woken up by the loud announcement made by the air hostess saying we will land in Paris in the next 45 minutes.

Apparently everyone was woken up by the loud announcement. Me and Austin looked at each other and exchanged our "Heys". A few minutes later the guy that was sitting on my right stood up and accidently dropped all his juice over me. My white sundress now had a big yellow stain. That stupid man started to apologize and started to rub the juice of my dress.

"I am so sorry. Let me just clean it off of you!" the perv said as he started to dab his hands over my thighs.

"It's okay. You don't need to clean it off. It's ok" I stuttered.

"No No let me clean it" he said and continued to touch me.

Next thing I know, Austin whipped his hands of me and said "she said its okay and she can do it! You can go now!" there was anger in his voice, I could sense it. The man got up and sat back on his seat.

"Ally are you okay?" he said, in his soft voice, as he leaned down.

I was so embarrassed that I responded him only by a head nod.

After a long 45 minutes the plane was about to land. I started to breath heavily and was about to close my eyes when I saw Austin offer his hand.

"Take it! You will feel better"

I hesitantly took his and closed my eyes. I clenched on to it tightly until we were safely on ground.

I opened my eyes and sighed. I looked up at Austin and said "Thank you!"

We sat until we were asked to get up. Until then me and Austin talked to each other about Paris, with my hand still in his.

"_Maybe I will have some fun on this trip!"_ I thought_._

**A/N: I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of Touch of Paris. I have the next chapter in my head so I will update soon! Thank you and please review! Tell me what you guys think!**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys sooo much for those wonderful reviews! It made my day! Thank you so much! I love you all! Now chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

"_Paris is BEAUTIFUL_" I thought to myself as we got outside the airport. Our school had hired a tour bus for us so that we can see all of Paris and know it history.

Our teacher/tour guide/guardian, Mr & Mrs. Clay, counted all of us as we sat in our tour bus.

"Okay before we start we have to apply the buddy system. Before you all get comfy in your seats, ill announce the name of your buddies and you have to sit with them." Mrs. Clay said in her perky voice.

Mrs. Clay was telling the students their buddies.

"Ally!" She said as I looked up.

"Your buddy is Alex!" she said and I went into a deep thought. There was no Alex in our class. When I looked up to see my buddy I was shocked. It was the same perv that I was sitting next to in the plane.

"Alex is a new student he moved here in our school just before the trip so you all don't know him! Come Alex; sit next to your buddy!"

Alex had a big smile on his face as her walked towards me, which made my uncomfortable. The thought of him next to me and…

My strange thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Um Mrs. Clay can Ally be my buddy please. Alex can have my buddy. I asked Aria, and she said she is okay to switch buddies." It was Austin.

"Well I have to ask Ally. Ally is that okay with you?" Mrs. Clay asked and I just nodded with a big smile on my face.

Austin grabbed his carry bag and headed towards his seat which was right next to mine. As Austin was headed towards his seat he met with Alex and glared at him. With that he sat next to still his eyes on Alex, until Alex was on his seat. Then he turned to me and said "Hello again Ally!"

"Hey Austin!" I said with a smile on my face.

There was a long pause.

"Hey Austin" I asked with confused tone.

"hmmm" was all he said.

"Why did you do that, I mean switch seats?" I asked.

"Oh.. Well I knew you would feel uncomfortable sitting with that jerk so.."

That was so sweet if him. He did that for me!

We went to various places and everything was beautiful. But it was hard to keep up with the fast moving tour.

"Let's take a break. We will meet here in 10 minutes" Mr Clay shouted.

"Stay with your buddies" Mrs. Clay added.

"So how do you like Paris so far?" Austin asked as we went down the stairs.

"I love it! It's amazing" I said. With that I tripped over the last step and Austin grabbed me by the waist.

"Careful Ally-Gator." He already had a nick name for me!

After a few more hours of roaming around we went to a restaurant for dinner.

"Hey look there is an open mike here!" Austin shouted as we sat down on our chairs. Austin sat next to me.

Suddenly I bright light was on me and Austin.

"Give it up for this couple. They are going to sing to us tonight. They have to sing a song written by them. They have 15 minutes to write one!" A man on the stage said.

It was a competition. Random people were selected from the audience and were asked to write a song than sing it.

"Come on the stage and introduce yours selves." The man said and Austin at once got up and extended his hand to help me get up.

"Austin thanks but I can't go up on stage I have horrible stage fright. Sorry!" I said.

"Come on Ally. Give it a shot. Don't worry and I will be there with you on stage. Come on." He didn't let me answer and pulled me out from my seat. The next thing I knew, Austin dragged me up on the stage.

"And your names are?" The host asked in a French accent.

"I am Austin Moon and this is my friend Ally Dawson" he said in the mike and the crowd got wild.

"Ok. You have 15 minutes to come up with a song and then present it on the stage. If you fail to do so… well you than have to do something embarrassing!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Go into that room and that song! Good luck!" the host said as he showed us the room.

As we entered the room Austin grabbed my hand and again dragged me to the piano. We were sitting so close. My right side touched his left side.

"So Ally do you have any idea for a song?" Austin asked.

"Well…"

"Well what?" he asked.

"I do have some lyrics written down in my book. I write songs when I am free. So.." I took out my book from my bag and opened the page of a song.

He read the song and then looked at me.

"I know it's not good but.." Austin didn't let me finish.

"THIS IS AMAZING! YOU WROTE THAT! WOW!" he said all excited.

I nodded shyly.

10 minutes later we were done with the song and the melody aswell.

"Let's go win this thing" he said as we were called out of the room. He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the stage. We both sat down on the piano and Austin began to play it. I was so nervous I was gonna throw up!

"All its gonna be okay!" He said as he rubbed my hand.

"Hey guys this is a song me an d my friend wrote in just 15 minutes. Hope you guys like it!"

Austin again began to play the piano and started to sing:

_Always on my mind_

_I think about you all the time_

_Umm no_

_Lets not talk about it _

_Drama we can live without it_

_Got your way with the world_

_Theres a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it__Hey girl, I can tell there's something_

_Even when you say it's nothing_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care__Its a tell, you're bluffing_

_Now please don't take this the wrong way__  
__I love the things you do__It's how you do the things you love_

_But it's not a love song, not a love song__I love the way you get me not_

_Correct me if I'm wrong__This is not a love song, not a love song_

_I love the things you do__It's how you do the things you love_

_The way you sing it__With me through it_

_I guess I always knew it__I love the way you get me not_

_Correct me if I'm wrong_

_This is not a love song, not a love song._

I sang the chorus with Austin. I was totally lost in the song. I grabbed the guitar and started to play it! When the song ended Austin took my hand and we took a bow! The crowd was going wild. The best thing was I got over my stage fright. Well sort of!

"That was amazing! You have a great voice!" Austin said as he got down from stage.

"You to!" I said as I blushed. _Why did I just blush? _I thought to my self!

We went back to our table and everyone was saying that our song was great! I got red with blush! I wasn't used to being the centre of attention.

Rom under the table Austin held my hand. I looked up at him and he was looking at me with his assuring eyes telling me to stay calm. Now I was redder than a tomato!

"Time to go class!" Mr Clay said as we paid the bill.

Again me and Austin sat next to each other on the bus. When we got to the hotel we grabbed our luggage and went to our rooms! Since we paid a lot we all had our own rooms. After I was done with taking a shower and unpacking I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw a perfect blond standing with his hands crossed on his chest

"Hey" I said looking at him all confused. _Why is he here? _I thought

"Hey Ally! Um… I.. uh.. Wanted to say" he was rubbing his neck. _Why was he doing that?hmmm.. I have to admit he looks cute ._

"Thank you for a great day! I really loved your song! You are a great song writer!" with that he hugged me and went away while I was just stood there. "What just happened?"

After writing in my book I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**That's it for Chapter 2.. hope u guys like it! Plz review and I will upload chapter 3 soon! Thanx love you all! Bye!**

**-Shiza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo Sorry for the late update.**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and Sorry.. I have been using a lot of these "!". I hope u guys like this chapter!**

Chapter 3

_**Ally's POV**_

My second day in Paris began with a loud knock on the door. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS! WE ARE ON A TIGHT SCHEDUEL." Mr Clay shouted outside my door.

I instantly got out of bed and ran towards the bathroom to take a shower and change. I decided to wear my blue skin tight jeans, white T that says I 3 Paris, and black long boots. I decided not to pin up my hair. New place, new style. I grabbed my Black leather jacket and my bag and ran down stairs for breakfast.

"Hi there." I heard a very familiar voice from behind. I turned around and saw the source of the voice. Austin.

"Hi Austin." I greeted him with a big smile.

"Someone looks different and pretty today. Ally I like the new look." Austin said.

My cheeks started to heat up. Did Austin Moon just make me blush?

"Let's go Ally-Gator before we miss breakfast." Austin said as he grabbed my arm and raced down the stairs.

At the breakfast table, everyone was already there, sitting with their "buddies". They were really taking this buddy thing seriously. The breakfast table was filled with every eatable thing for breakfast known to man. Seeing all that food made my stomach growl. The growling made me forget that I was still holding Austin's hand.

We sat together of course since everyone was talking this buddy thing very seriously. Mrs. Clay told us our plan for today. I was too busy listening to her that I forgot that I was cutting something until I accidently cut my finger.

"Ow!" I cried as I grabbed my bloody finger. The cut was deep. Austin, when he heard my cry he took my hand and yelled "Can I get a first-aid kit here!"

"Austin relax! It's just a small cut, I'll be fine." I tried to calm him down.

Why did he get all tensed up?

"Sorry… it's just that…. I…. umm.. Can't stand blood. Yeah.. I can't stand blood." Austin said.

I gave him a very confused look until Mr Clay shouted "Come on you maggots. We aint have all day."

Everyone stuffed their breakfast in their mouths and ran towards the bus. Of course everyone sat with their buddies. Our bus came to a halt at a famous museum.

Austin and I immediately separated ourselves from the group, as the group was going too fast and we wanted to take our time and soak in all the things in the museum. After a few hours, I wanted to get outside for some fresh air as the museum was now very crowded.

"He Austin, I am gonna go out for some fresh air." I told Austin.

"Okay I am coming with you." He said.

"No Austin, you can finish the tour. I'll meet you by the bus when the tour ends." With that I walked outside the museum.

_**Austin's POV**_

Finally the tour was over. I went quickly went outside to find Ally. When I got outside Ally was nowhere to be seen. She told me that she would be standing by the bus, but she wasn't there. I got worried.

I decided to ask the driver if he had seen Ally or not.

"Hey have you seen a pretty girl wearing skin tight jeans and I white T that says I 3 Paris?" I asked the driver with a hint of panic in my voice.

"Oh you're talking about the chick… I mean your buddy… yeah she went with some guy. The guy asked her to help him with his mother." As the bus driver told me what happened to Ally I decided to wait for her.

_**An hour later**_

The tour bus was about to leave and Ally was still nowhere to be seen. I was really worried. I decided to look for her, so I ditched the bus and went after her.

After a long 3 hour search I decided to inform the police. Just then I saw someone staggering on the side walk. It was ALLY! And she looked hurt.

"Ally!" I shouted at the top of my mouth. She looked up and ran towards me and I ran towards her. I quickly held her in my embrace. I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back., her head buried in my chest, she began to cry.

"Ally what's wrong?" I asked her still hugging her.

"Aus…. It was…." She started to cry again. I started to stroke he head and back, trying to calm her down.

"Shhh its ok. I'm here" I said.

She finally stopped crying but she didn't let go of me and neither did I. With her head still buried in my chest and my arm around her shoulder we started to walk. As soon as we did I noticed that Ally was having trouble walking.

"Ally what's wrong with your leg?" I asked her.

She looked up, with her eyes all puffy from all that crying "oh I feel somewhere." Was all she said. I knew she was in pain so I decided to take a look. We sat on the nearby bench and I started to examine her leg. She was not wearing her shoes which made me curious what had happened with her. As far as her leg, her jeans were ripped and blood was coming out. I could see the wound. It looked like something sharp had pierced her skin. I looked up at Ally. Her eyes were closed and she barely had any energy left. She already had lost a lot of blood. I started to panic.

"Ally.. Ally wake up.." I tried to wake her up. She mumbled something with her eyes still closed. I had to take her to the hospital. I scooped her in my arms and called for a cab. I took of my shirt and wrapped it around Ally's wound. When we finally reached the hospital I carried her inside shouting like a maniac "HELP! I need a doctor."

With that the nurse brought a gurney and I gently set Ally down on it. As the nurse was talking Ally to the room I held her hand tightly.

"Austin" Ally said feebly. "it hurts"

"I know don't worry the pain in going to go away.. Shhh…. I am right here." I could feel my voice crack. When they sat ally down in the bed they immediately gave her some pain killers and asked me to leave the room. I didn't want to leave but I had to.

After a while the doctor came out of the room and called me.

"Mr Moon, Ally is now okay, her injuries will recover soon." The doctor said.

"Thanks Doc… wait what do you mean by injuries?" I asked.. I only knew about her leg.

"Don't you know, she has small burses all over her body and her right arm is badly scratched. But don't worry she will heal quickly. You can see her if you want." With that the doctor went away and I went to Ally's room. With all the light, I could see her face properly. Her forehead a small bandage and her arm were in a cast.

I gently walked towards her, took her good hand and sat on the Sofa near the bed. I carefully kissed her hand and lay my head on the bed. I closed my eyes and the next think I know; I was asleep, with her hand in my hand.

**Hope you all like Chapter three… plz do tell me what should happen next… the next chapter…. ThT person will get a shout out in my next chapter.. till than .. REVIEWW and bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews! So this is chapter 4.. hope you guys like it!**

**Heard it on the radio is AWSOME! He looks sooo cute! I love him!**

Chapter 4

**Austin's POV**

I woke with a massive headache. I let my brain recap to everything that happened last night. Ally's injured leg. I than realized I was still holding Ally's hand and she was fast asleep. I had to admit she looked so cute with her hair messed up and her eyes closed. She looked so.. _so divine. _SNAP OUT OF IT AUSTIN!

I carefully let go of Ally's hand trying my best not to wake her up but my best wasn't good enough. I accidently woke up Ally.

"Austin?" she said in her soft feeble voice.

"I'm sorry for waking you up. Sorry. Go back to sleep." I said

"No I don't want to" she protested.

"OK, ok. Let me call the doctor." I said and went outside to get the doctor.

Finally I found doctor smith and told him that Ally was up. He followed me to her room. Luckily Dr. Smith was an American so he spoke excellent English.

"Good morning Ally! How are you feeling now?" the doctor asked.

"Good. Its just my leg. It hurts a lot." She said

"Hmm. So the pain killers have worn off. Ally let me tell you, you have a serious leg injury which will take a few weeks to heal, so you will have a cast on your leg. You won't need a wheel chair tough. You can walk with crutches. As far as your right hand is concerned, its also injured pretty badly but it will heal in a few days. Till than your arm will be in a cast." The doctor told Ally about her injuries and then told me about her medicines. He instructed me when and how to give the medicines. He gave me a chart that had all the timings of Ally's medicines on it.

After that I went outside to call the hotel and tell them about Ally and where we were. Mr Clay said that he will be there soon.

When I came back I saw a male nurse was helping Ally sit up, with his arms around Ally… that made me I don't know…..

"Um its okay ill do it" I said pushing the nurse away. I wrapped my hands around Ally and helped her get up.

I saw a bowl of soup next to Ally's bed. Since her right hand was damaged, I decided to feed her.

"Open wide" I said as I brought the spoon near her lips. I sat next to her on her bed and prepared the next spoon.

"Hey Ally?"

"Yes Austin."

"What happened last night? I mean how did you get in a pretty bad shape?" I asked. It was killing me inside.

Ally was silent for a while. She was just looking down.

"Ally?" I asked again.

"It was Alex from our class." Ally said with her voice cracking.

"I went to help a guy with his mother and on my way back I met Alex. He said the bus has left and has gone somewhere else. He told me he knew where the bus was so I followed him. He took me to a dark ally and…. And…" she began to cry. I quickly put the soup on the table and hugged her. She put her free arm on my chest and began to cry even harder.

"Shhh its okay Ally... I am here." I consoled her.

"I somehow got away. It's a good thing he didn't do anything. I managed to get away from him without being touched. I was running as I fast as I could but I accidently feel in an open gutter and hit my leg on something. I, thank god came out of that gutter and found you. Austin you have no idea how happy I was when I saw your face." Ally said with her still hugging me.

Suddenly someone rushed in the door and we broke apart to see who it was. It was Mr. & Mrs. Clay. Mrs. Clay, as soon as she saw Ally began to cry.

"Oh Ally dear. What happened?" She said while crying.

"It was that…" I was interrupted when Ally grabbed my arm, which obviously meant that I couldn't tell them. I don't know why she didn't want to tell them about Alex.

"I accidently fell in the gutter." Ally said with a hint of pain in her voice. That reminded me it was time to give her, her pain killers.

"Ally, it's time for your medicine" I handed her a glass of water and a tablet. She took the medicine from me and I helped her to drink water.

After a few hours the doctor came in with a pair of crutches and handed them to me.

"Here you go Austin. Ally can walk with these. She can go home if she likes but you guys have to fill the form." He said and went out.

"Can you guys go fill the form while I help Ally up." I said to Mr. and Mrs. Clay. They went out of the room to fill the form while I helped Ally. She placed her left hand on my shoulder and I gently picked her up from the bed, bridal style. Then I carefully set her feet on the ground and handed her the crutches. I was still close to her just in case if she lost her balance.

She was still wearing her old clothes but her jeans were now turned into shorts.

"Are you okay?" I asked, still standing very close to her.

"Yes Austin. I am. Thank you. I can't wait to get out of here." Ally said trying to walk.

"Let's go." Mr. Clay's head popped from the door.

I opened the door for Ally and we were off to the hotel.

**AT THE HOTEL**

I helped Ally to lie down on her bed. Before I could leave, she grabbed my arm and said.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about what really happened to me!"

As much as I hated this thought I nodded in agreement.

"And you will NOT go after Alex. Promise." She added.

"Ally that guy…."

"Promise"

"Promise" I sighed.

"Good night Ally-Gator" I said as I headed out of the room and turned the lights off.

Outside Mrs. Clay was waiting for me.

"Austin dear, since you know when and how to give the medicine, here is a spare key to Ally's room. In this way Ally does not have to get up and open the door." She handed the key to me and left.

While walking towards my room I came face to face with Alex. I clenched my fists to hit him but then I remembered the promise I made to Ally. I just walk past him, anger gushing inside me.

**Sorry I the chapter wasn't a good one. The truth Is that my laptop needs to be plugged in all the time other wise it wont work… so my stupid brother pulls out the charger anyways and I have to write the story again. This I s my 10****th**** time and I am finally done.. hope u guys like it and plz feel free to give suggestions about AUSLLY! Love you All!**


	5. Update

**Apology**

**Sorry every one for not updating... Various reasons**

**Reason 1 : my laptop is ruined and i had to right the chapter all over again**

**Reason 2 : the tablet i am using is very complicated**

**Reason 3 : the chapter i wrote was pathetic **

**Reason 4 : i am fasting for the past month so fasting makes u really lazy and u cannot think straight**

**Reason 5 : my o level result is coming this mondy 13 th august so i am freaking scared. **

**Now i need ur help... I want to make this story long and honestly i want the formation of auslly to be slow. **

**I am not good at romance so i need ideas. **

**The chapter so far is that austin gives ally the medicine and they decide to go to the park. Nothing auslly right So i need ur help. Plz give me ur ideasss i need them. Desperately**

**Thank you all**

**Plz pray for my result as my reviewers are my family aswell. And plz feel free to give any ideas. Just remember nothing tooo asap. But still romantic. **

**Thanks**

**-Shiza**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
I am so so sorry for the late update. I had a lot going on. Anyways, I got my result and it was awsome. I got an A in english, and... I got a new phone as a gift... Btw thank u for the wonderful reviews and wishes..  
I,hope this chapter is worth waiting.  
Btw if there are any writting mistakes please excuse as i am using my phones notepad to write this story.  
Enjoy.**  
**Austins POV**  
Its been a few days since the accident, and ever since that day, i go into Allys room and give her the medicine. She has been on a complete bed rest for the past few days and she hates that. So, to make her feel better, I am gonna take her on a picnic.  
Since we had mannaged to see all the places in Paris, we had the rest of the days to ourselves.  
I already told Ally about the picnic so all i had to do was the picnic basket ready and walk over to her room. I packed some sandwiches, pickels, pancakes and the usual juices and stuff.  
I dont know why but i wanted to look my best today.. Its not like i wanted to impress anyone... Right...  
I took the basket and walked over Allys room. I knocked the door and Ally opened it.  
There stood a wonderful Ally in her red sundress with a denim vest and a scarf. She was wearing her brown boot in one foot while the other one was still in a cast.. She looked absolutely amazing.. so beautiful... Her beautiful face was... WHAT THE HELL AUSTIN... STOP THINKING LIKE THAT... WHY ARE YOU THINKING LIKE THAT... SHE IS JUST A FRIEND... just a friend... Who is really pretty...  
" hey Ally, ready to go." I said.  
"Yeah, i am ready. I can't believe i get to leave the bed.. yay.. Thank you Austin." Ally said as we walked down the hallway.  
We walked and talked. The park was very near to the hotel so we decided to walk. Plus Ally needed a little walk.  
We finally reached the park. I set down the picnic cloth and put the basket on it. After that, i helped Ally sit down. I put her crutches down and grabbed her by her small fragile, waist. My heartbeat was now super fast. Smelling her strawberry scented hair made ne dizzy. I carefully put her down on the mat. After that, sat next to her, and we began our picnic.  
"So Dawson, tell me about yourself." I said handing her a sandwich.  
"What do you wanna know Moon" she said with an adorable smile on her face. Yes i like her smile... Is that a crime.. i mean you can love your friends smile right?  
"Everything!" I said stuffing my face with pancakes.  
"Hmmm well, my name you already know. I am an only child. I love music. I can play the piano and you also know i write songs... And i have a terrible straige fright."  
"Interesting.. do u have a boyfriend?" This question was for the peace of my mind... I dont know why but i wanted her to be single... I don't know.. why..  
"Umm... No... I don't.." she said and hearing those words made my day...  
"But i am getting engaged when i come back from my trip." She said in a sad tone. As for me, i was heart broken... Her being engaged made me feel bad, sad..  
"What... What are you saying... That you are getting engaged.. and that too to a person you don't like. Obviously if he is not your boyfriend you don't like him.."  
I had a hint of anger in my voice, and I could tell Ally noticed that..  
"Austin believe me i was furious when my father told me this over the phone when i got here... Yes Austin ... A freaking phone... And i was fuming when my dad told me that my soon to be husband was that perv Alex!" Tears streamed down her face as she told me.  
I, on the other hand was angry... Very angry..  
"WHAT.. HOW CAN YOUR FATHER DO THIS.. AND THAT TO WITH THAT PERV ALEX.. is he mad..." I said standing up, not even caring about the people staring... Ally cried some more that's when I realized, she was full of it.. She wanted a shoulder.  
"Shhhhh its okay Ally... I'm sorry I acted that way..." I said as i sat next to her. She at once buried her head in my chest and began to cry even more.. I started to stroke her back, telling her everything was okay. Every now and then I would kiss her hair. Finally, the crying died and Ally was still. I carefully looked down at her, and saw her, peacefully sleeping with her head in my chest... She looked beautiful with her face all red and puff from all that crying.  
We stayed like that for a while.. It felt good.. I felt good holding Ally in my arms. Its like she made me complete.  
Whats happeneng to me?

**Ally's POV**  
I don't know what came over me and i told Austin everything.. I felt i needed to tell him.. His reaction was just like mine when I told him... I couldn't help myself but cry.  
I buried my face in his hard chest.. I wanted to stop crying but I couldn't.  
His arms around me made me feel, safe. I felt safe. For the first time in days. I don't know what happened next. All I remember that i cried myself to sleep, in the arms of Austin Moon.

**Austin's POV **I carefully carried a sleeping Ally, back to the hotel. As I carried her upstairs, I could see that all eyes were on me, but I couldn't care less. Ally was as light as a feather. I finally made it to her room. I carefully put her on her bed, but she didn't let go of my shirt. I tried to take her remove her hands but every time I tried, she would make a sad face and murmur, "Don't Go!" in her sleep. I, eventually gave up and lied down next to her. (A/N: just imagine Edward and Bella. Edward half sitting half..)

I kept the door open so that everyone can see that we weren't doing anything wrong. Plus it was mid day and we were allowed in each other's room. Ally's head was on my chest and so was her hand. My one hand was behind my head and one hand was stroking Ally's hair.

I don't know what's wrong with me. It felt good. If it was any other girl, I would leave her, but Ally. It felt good. Me holding her in my arms like this. And for some reason, I wanted to be the only guy she could tell everything, or cry, or to hold her. I want to be the only man she needs to hold on to. What is this!

NO! Could this be possible.. No it cant… But it feels right…. Yes.. maybe… I have fallen for Ally Dawson….. and ….. it feels great. With that, a smile came across my face, and I could feel sleep take over me. I dozed off, with Ally in my arms and a big smile on my face, and 6 words chanting in my head…. _"I have fallen for Ally Dawson"_

**A/N:Did you like it.. do tell me what do you think... And sorry for any mistakes. I hope you guys like it… Oh and the next chapter…. There might be a party…. Might be…. Not so sure…..  
Love u all...**

_**-S**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6****  
****A/N: So i feel like i should stop writing since i only got three reviews... ONLY THREE... So i feel very depressed... Anyways... Heres chapter 6... Sorry if its not good since i wasn't actually motivated to write it...****  
****This chapter is only for the people who reviewed... I love u guys..BTW… Everyone is saying Auslly will happen in season 2 campers and whatever… how do u guys knw!**  
Chapter 6  
Austin's POV  
I was woken up by the sound of Mrs. Clays voice.  
"Austin honey.. Wakeup..."  
I at once shot out of my bed... When i looked around i realized, I wasnt in my bedroom.. I was in Allys. Than I remembered.. Me and Ally... Picnic... Allys engagement... Her crying... Us.. in the same bed... Me admitting my feelings...  
"Oh.. Sorry madam... I carried Ally up in her room. When we got here she didn't wanted to be alone so I sat with her and I kinda... Dozed off...". I told Mrs. Clay everything. Hopefully I am not in any trouble.  
"Oh Austin dear, i know you... You're a good boy... I walked passed that door a lot of times and the door was wide open.. I know you weren't doing anything wrong. I just came here to wake you up, so you can sleep in your own bed, since its night." Mrs. said in her sweet perky voice.  
Fhewwee.. I was not in trouble...  
I walked out of the room turning my head to watch Ally. She was asleep. She was so beautiful when she was asleep.  
I walked into my room and dropped myself on my bed. Even though I slept like a whole day, I was still sleepy. The next thing I know, I was out cold.  
*morning*  
"Austin" a beautiful angel like voice whispered my name. I tried to open my eyes and make out the fuzzy person hovering over me.  
"I must be dreaming" I mumbled as I finally made out the person. It was Ally.  
"AUSTIN!" She yelled in my ear. That's when I came to know, I wasn't dreaming.  
"Ally... What are you doing here?" I asked, in my sleepy voice.  
"To wake u up silly. Your door was open and I was up early so I decided to wake you up." Ally said. I was about sit up when Ally came falling down on top of me. Her face was inches away from mine. So beautiful.  
"Sorry Austin, I lost my balance. I am still getting used to walking and standing without my crutches." She said as she tried to get off me.  
"Its kay!" Was all I could say.  
We talked for a while I heard a knock on the door. We both turned around and saw Alex coming in.  
"Hey babe, sup. Sup Au... Whatever ur name is." Alex said in his stupid voice. I could feel Ally coming closer to me as Alex came towards us.  
"So.. Anyways, babe, as you know the stupid class dance is tomorrow so do want to go..." He said. I don't know what came over me and I just blurted out my next sentence.  
"Actually Ally I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me." I saw Alex make a face.  
Ally was all confused. She looked at me and than she looked at Alex and smiled. "Alex i would love to go to the dance." WHAT.. was she crazy.. She was going with that perv.. She...  
"Austin Ill be ready by seven. Is that good" she said. I just starred at her and nodded.. what the heck just happened.  
"Ally, what are you doing. I asked you first to the dance and you said yes. Now you're going with him as well.?" Alex asked all angry.  
"No Alex you only asked if i wanted to go to the dance, which i do. Austin asked me if i wanted to go with HIM, so i said yes." Ally finished with a smile on her face.  
"listen tuts, I own you. You and me are stuck. Your mine. We are getting engaged after this trip so ur going with me to that dance." Alex growled holding Allys arm tightly. I knew she was in pain as I saw a tear form in the corner of her eye. That's it. I had to step in.  
"Hey dufus. Back off. You don't own Ally. No one does. And you and her are going to be engaged after this trip. Till then Allys a free woman. If she doesn't want to go with you than back off. You have no right over Ally. Now get out of my room and DONOT bother Ally anymore." I practically yelled at the top of my mouth hold Alex's Collar. Alex gave me a dirty look and marched right out of my room.  
"Thanks Austin. That was really sweet of you." She said with a warm smile. A smile that made my heart skip who knows how many beats.  
"So Ally.. um.. were u kidding about... The dance" i asked Ally, not sure.  
"Austin, I was not kidding. I really wanna go to the dance. With you."  
That put an ear to ear smile on my face. I was going to the dance with the great Ally Dawson.  
Ally's POV  
What the heck just happened. I am going to the dance with Austin. What was I thinking? I know NOTHING.  
Now, I am going to the dance with the great Austin Moon.  
I hobbled to my suit case to see what i was going to wear. Hope I have something nice to wear. I dig through my suit case to find something to wear.  
Finally I found my one and only formal dress. The dress was a silver sequence (i dnt knw the correct spellings.. and i dnt bother since i dnt have any reviews.. P.S imagine the dress ally is wearing in albums and auditions)  
It was a beautiful dress. I thanked my lucky starts for letting Trish pack my stuff. She definitely put the stuff that I am gonna need for the dance.  
*The day of the dance... Few ours left*  
Still Allys POV  
My leg was hurting since i was pacing instead of resting it. I was soo nervous. Different thoughts were coming to my mind. Ways that this dance could go wrong.  
Anyway it was time to get ready. I put on my dress and looked at myself. My black cast (just like bellas in twilight. I dnt knw wat its called...) Looked great with the dress... I thought.  
I straightened my hair. I made sure they weren't dead straight and still had some volume in them.  
I put on the perfect makeup. Funny story, Trish had pasted small notes on my make up box, telling me which thing goes first and how. It was almost eight and i looked myself in the mirror. I looked great. Just then i heard a knock. I hobbled towards the door and opened it. And there i saw a perfect Austin.  
Austin POV  
I knocked at Allys door. My hands were sweaty and i was a nervous wreck, but from the outside i made sure i was totally calm. I was wearing black tux with a blue shirt and black tie. Suddenly the door opened and there i saw a perfect Ally. She looked beautiful. I could feel my jaw dropping.  
"He... Hey Al.. Ally.. You look.. WoW" i stuttered.  
"You look pretty wow urself" she blushed.  
We linked our arms and were off to the dance.  
I had a feeling that this night would be special.

**A/N: i am so sorry if u didn't like this chapter. I just hope i get a better response this time.. enjoy. Oh and college is really tough… I barely get any free time.. but.. I will update ASAP if I get a good response.. **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Thank you oh so much... I love u all.. this really motivated me..  
Okay so some ideas of this chapter were given by my bestest freind Sarah.. she is the best.. but she isnt an auslly shipper.. but i love her. Like my sister  
soo hope u guys like this chapter...**_

_**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY**_  
**Chapter 7**  
Austin's POV  
Me and Ally arrived the dance which was held in the hall of the hotel in which we were staying.  
When we finally reached the hall, I saw Alex with a dirty look on his face. I really wanted to kill that guy.  
"Umm Austin... I need to tell you something..." Ally said nervously.  
"What is it Ally?"  
"I dont know how to dance.. Not at all.."  
I chuckled."Ally.. its okay.. just follow my lead."  
Just then "All i need by within temptation" came on.  
"May I have this dance" I said as I held out my hand. Ally, at first hesitated but she eventually took may hand. I held her real close to me. It felt good, holding Ally in my embrace. It was like everything in the world disappeared when I looked into her eyes. I carefully put my hand on her waist and started the day. At first I could feel that Ally was nervous and was having trouble dancing, but she finally eased into it. I dont know about her, but I was lost in a world of my own. I forgot that I was surrounded my many people. I just stared into the beautiful brown eyes of hers.  
I was knocked back to reality, when Ally accidently stepped on my foot. Its not that it hurt but Ally stated to apologize like a maniac.  
After telling her for the hundredth time that I was fine, she finally calmed down.  
"lets go on the balcony.(yes the hall is on the second floor or something)" I suggested.  
She nodded and we walked towards the balcony, hand in hand.  
The view was incredible. One could see the beautifully lit Eifel tower from here.  
"Wow.. this is soo beautiful" she gasped.  
"I know. Just like you." I said as I looked towards her. She looked towards me with shocking expression and bright red cheeks.  
I don't know what came over me and i stared at those beautiful lips of hers. Those rosy, kissable lips. The next thing i knew, I started to lean in. Ally, slowly started to lean in. We were very close when Ally fluttered her eyes shut. Our lips were just centimeters apart, and i could smell her strawberry scented gloss. We were so close when my friend Dez came in and interrupted our moment.  
"Hey Austin, the teacher is calling you. She wants you to help her pack up. You know.. since the dance is almost over. Come one go. Go. Go" Dez shouted in my ear and dragged me out.  
On my way out I mouthed "I am sorry" to Ally. She replied me by her beautiful, real smile.  
One thing I couldn't get out of my mind.. We almost kissed.  
Allys POV  
I can't believe I almost kissed Austin Moon. Wow… It's not that I like him or anything.. right..? But what if I like him, its not like he likes me or anything.  
As I entered my room I went towards my suitcase to take out my PJ's. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me towards himself.  
"Hey babe.. Miss me?" Alex said.  
"Alex.. What are you doing in my room?" I asked him.  
"That was quite a show you put on yesterday. What were you thinking saying no to me." He said as he twisted my arm. I screamed in pain. Tears were streaming down my face. "What were you thinking uh? And what was that.. you and him dancing… May be you need a reminder that we are going to get married soon, sweetie" He said as he twisted my arm again.  
"Alex.. please.. I am sorry?" I managed to say with my voice cracking up every now and then.  
"Sorry… Sorry aint gonna cut it tuts… And what did that Austin jerk say…. Oh yeah.. that your not my property.. Well I can arrange that." He said as he took out a knife from his pocket.  
"No Alex please.. I am sorry.. no.. I.. AAAAAH" I screamed as Alex used the knife to write something on my arm.  
He kept on writing and I kept on crying. I couldn't scream cuz Alex was holding my mouth. When he was done he threw me on the floor and left, leaving me all alone, crying.  
I finally gathered the energy and courage to see what Alex had done to my hand. I gasped and started to cry again when I saw what Alex has written. Right on my right arm, was written MINE.  
The next morning I woke up early, my eyes still puffy from crying. I decided to cover up Alex's handy work by wearing a full sleeved shirt. I took out my clothes and went into the shower.  
Alex not only had written MINE but also my arm was swollen from the place he was holding. It still had the marks of his hand.  
I quickly took a shower and wore my red hoodie and matching trouser. My eyes were still puffy and my arm, my leg and my back were hurting like hell.  
After like five minutes I heard a knock and shortly after that, the door opened. I knew it was Austin. I put on my best fake smile and went to greet him. I dont plan on telling him what happened last night and I am gonna gently push him away so that he doesnt get hurt.  
"Hey Austin" i said as i saw him.  
"Hey All-... Whats wrong"  
Dang it. He knows me too well.  
"Nothing. Why do you say that." I faked smiled.  
"Mmm lets see. Your eyes are puffy and your smile is fake and you are wearing a hoodie... Ally is not that cold out side. Whats wrong?"  
Urghhhhh he knows me tooooo well.  
"Austin. Nothings wrong. I swear"  
"Ally, is it because I left you at the dance, Ally i am so sorrry..."  
"Austin. What are you saying. You dont need to be sorry. Its not your fault." I told Austin and started to walk towards my bed. Suddenly Austin grabbed my arm and I screamed in pain. He accidentally grabbed my wounded arm.  
"Aaaahhh!"  
"Ally what happened?" he started to panic. I had to admit he looked sooo cute when he was in panic mode. I yanked my arm away and held it.  
"No.. Nothing.. I... Just saw a spider" I lied terribly. Austin was no suspicious. He was looking at my arm which was a little red. Unfortunately when i yanked my arm away I exposed some of my wound.  
"Ally.. What's that?" Austin asked with his eyes full of suspicion. Before I could answer he took my arm and rolled up my sleeve exposing the whole would. As soon as Austin saw this he went into a brief shock. He couldn't believe his eyes.

AUSTIN'S POV

I couldn't believe my eyes.. Ally's whole arm was wounded and the worst part was the word "MINE" was brutally written on her hand. I knew who did this. Without giving Ally a chance to explain, I headed towards the door.

"Austin.. where are you going"

"To teach that jerk a lesson.. Ally I swear to god he is gonna die today!" I growled.

"Austin wait… WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH! HUH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW ME BEFORE THIS TRIP. THAN WHY.. WHY ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU ARE ACTING LIKE THIS. Why are you doing this.. Tell me Austin.. DO YOU FEEL SORRY FOR ME.."

I left out a fake angry laugh.

"YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU.. ALLY I AM NOT DOING THIS BECAUSE I "FEEL SORRY FOR YOU"" I SHOUTED. I was mad that she thought I would do such a thing.

"THAN WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT! I LOVE YOU ALLY DAWSON!"

_**A/N: did you guys like it. This is my first cliffhanger. I hope you guy liked it.**_

_**AND VEE.. OMG… you are the best.. I love you! And don't worry I wont finish this story without a proper ending!**_

_**I love you all.. and you knw what.. I saw the season 2 premiere of Austin and Ally and it was AWSOME! A little AUSLLY.. A great song and… well I don't want to be a spoiler,, you guys watch it and tell me what do you think! I love you all!**_


	9. NEWS

**SOO sorry about the link.. My youtube is not working so I am just gonna tell you about it… I am a pretty sure that you all have seen this.. So anyways for those who haven't… here it is…  
This link was a clever tv interview with ross lynch. In this ross is asked by Jocelyn " So ross what can you tell us about season two" **

**ROSS: well there is a lot of comedy ofcourse, great music… AND an unexpected crush.. ( Ross's cute smile and he is all shy like)**

**Jocelyn: IS this unexpected crush is that Austin likes Ally**

**Ross: ummm.. I am not suppose to say anything… ummm (laughs.. smiles ) it can be anything.. like Austin and trish but no I am just kidding about that!**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Ok so I am freaking out and I WANT it to be Austin and Ally! Cant wait for season two! **

**So any ways I will be updating soon and thank you for the reviews…! You guys are da bomb… **

**Love**

**SHIZA!**


	10. Chapter :)

**I am soo Sorry for the late update. Its just that college is so tiring. And then the frequent test. So thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**Here is Chapter 8 hope you guys like it.**

Chapter 8

Ally's POV

_I cant believe Austin just said. THE AUSTIN MOON just said he LOVES ME. Plain old Ally Dawson. Why? I mean I am not special or anything. Why would he…_

I was knocked back from my thoughts when I heard the door slam shut. Austin was gone. I went after him.

"Austin! Wait. Where are you going?"

"I told you! I am gonna kill Alex for hurting you!" he growled. I was touched that he cared so much but at the same time I was terrified.

"Austin calm down!" I tried to calm him down but it was no use. He went straight to the empty parking lot where Alex was standing.

"Hey Alex. I saw your little masterpiece on Ally's arm." Austin shouted. I have never seen Austin this mad.

"Thank you. I have a gift!" Alex smirked.

"You little…." Austin growled and threw a punch at Alex. It didn't take Alex long to avenge himself. He punched Austin in the face. Soon the crowd gathered and they started to encourage the fight. I coukdnt take this anymore. I couldn't let Austin get hurt. I shout STOP like a million time but then again who listens to plain old Ally Dawson. I had to step in.

Just as Alex and Austin parted for a while only to kill each other again, I stepped between them facing Austin.

"STOP! NO more!" Austin was panting but he seemed to listen to me.

"Haa, looks like you need a slut to make your decisions." Alex said.

Austin was ready to fight as soon as he heard Alex's remark but I stopped him saying he wasn't worth it. I walked Austin to my room and ordered him to sit on my bed.

"SIT!" I ordered. He innocently did what he was told. Meanwhile I went to my closet and got the first aid kit out. I sat across him with a first aid kit on my lap. Austin was looking down; I could still see the rage on his face.

"Look at me." He didn't listen. I then tilted his head to examine his wounds. His forhead and nose were bleeding a little. The rest there were just tiny bruses. His face was starting to swell a bit.

I sighed and put the medicine on the cotton ball and stated to dab his wounds. He winced every now and than. Once I was done I put a bandage in his fore head. I went to put away the first aid kit back. When I turned around I gasped when I saw Austin. Standing right in fornt of me; so close.

"Austin!" I gasped. We were so close.

"Ally! Are you mad at me?"

"Yes I am." I said and turned away.

"Well stop being mad I don't like it." He said as he turned me around. I have to admit it was kinda cute how he didn't like me being mad at him. To tell you the truth, it was killing me inside. I was looking down until he lifted my chin so now I was looking him in the eyes. Those gorgeous brown eyes that could make a girl's heart melt in like 2 seconds. _WHAT AM I SAYING I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM!_

_OH WHO AM I KIDDING.. I AM HEAD OVER HEALS FOR THIS GUY!_

"Ally. I don't know weather you like me or not but I love you and if any other guy hurts you I will kill him."

He was soooo sweet!

"Austin don't ever do that again. Don't you ever fight and get your self hurt." I said with a hint of anger in my tone.

"Why Ally!"

I don't know what happened but I just lost control.

"Because I cant watch you get hurt and that to because of me. I cant watch you get hurt Austin. I love you way too much to see you in pain…." I stopped as soon as I realized what I just said. My eyes were wide open.

"What did you just say?" Austin asked all surprised but there was a smile on his face.

"uhhh… nothing… I didn't.. uhh… say.. anything" I bit my lip and turned around.

He again turned me around and said "Yes you did Ally. You just said that you love me way too much to see me in pain."

"Uhhhh… Whaaaaat… ahh.. umm umm umm" I was lost. I had no idea what to say.

Cumon Ally don't deny your love. You love him. Just say it. Admit it.. NOW!

"Alright fine. I did say that. I love you AUSTIN FREAKING MOON. I love you!" I screamed with me breathing heavily.

There was a huge smile on Austin's face. That smile scared me. I knew it.. It was too good to be true. He was faking all of the "I love You" crap.

"I knew it. You were just messing with me with all that I love you thing.. I knew it was too good to be true. And why would you Austin Moon, love a pathetic whimp like me. I am stupid.. so worthless and …." I was cut off when a pair of lips crashed onto mine.

At first I was lost but when I came to my senses I realized Austin was kissing me. As soon as I realized I closed my eyes shut and kissed back. This kiss was just perfect. His soft lips were on mine and it was just magical. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his hands were on my waist. The kiss was soft yet perfect. I was just magical. (to girly I knw but hey.. its Austin moon.)

We pulled away after a while and I bit my bottom lip. My hands still around his neck and my face was now bright red. This was my first kiss and it was with Austin Moon!

"So does this mean that you actually like me!" I asked innocently.

Austin laughed. "Ally, I thing I made it pretty clear!"

With that Austin pecked my lips and said " I love you Ally Dawson!" I hugged him tightly and whispered "I love you to blondie".

**I am soooo sorry for the late update again.. Did you guys see the new Austin and ally episode.. especially the part " me and you.. dating.. haha.. that would be wiered… " Austin was sooo cute when he said that to ally. And I saw the new promo of the new episode and in it they were holding hands… so auslly is developing slowly! I LOVE ITT!**

**So I will try to update soon but if I don't I am sorry as I am in college and…. Urgh.. tests.. but the good news is I am getting straight A+ in all of them.. business and psychology.. LOVE EM! It's a good thing I only have three subjects to study. But they do get in my nerves sometime as each class in LONG!**

**Anyways .. review! I love you all!**

**Till next time!**

**Shiza **


End file.
